The Moonfleed King
by LittleLulu no Taka Katsudo-Bo
Summary: Prince Duke Fleed can't wait to be King. But Sephiroth will do anything to steal the throne, even if it means killing Duke Fleed and King Auron. Duke x Usagi, Auron x Kitana
1. Introduction

LittleLulu Picture Entertainment

Walt Disney's LittleLulu Castle Studio

LittleLulu's Crossover Fanfic Present:

The Moonfleed King

Disclaimer: I don't own anime, video game, cartoon or anything.

Note; this is a handmade fanfic of the lion king with x-over and is in no way associated with anime, video game or cartoon. I decided to write my favorite Lion King

with anime/gaming characters to make it different.

Plot Summary: A young crown prince is tricked by a treacherous uncle into thinking he caused his father's death and flees into exile in despair, only to learn in

adulthood his identity and his responsibilities.

Characters Cast:

Simba – Duke Fleed (UFO Robot Grandizer)

Nala – Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)

Mufasa – Auron (Final Fantasy X)

Taka (Scar) – Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)

Zazu – Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Timon – Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog)

Pumba – Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Sarabi – Kitana (Mortal Kombat 2)

Rafiki – Wakka (Final Fantasy X)

Sarafina – Nina Williams (Tekken)

Shinze – Anna Williams (Tekken)

Banzai – Kano (Mortal Kombat)

Ed – Ryuiji Yamazaki (Fatal Fury 3)

Extra: Tristan Taylor (Yu-Gi-Oh!)


	2. The Circle of Life

Chapter 1: The Circle of Life

* * *

{Sunrise on Kingdom grassland (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to The Circle of Life}

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

{Various shots of people raising their heads at the sunrise: human animals, creatures, everthing...}

Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

{repeats 5}

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Sitha ngqwa!)

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Eshe!)

{repeats 1}

From the day we arrive on the planet

And, blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

FS: There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

{When the "The Circle of Life" is mentioned the long- distance pan centers on Moon Castle where all the people are gathering. Auron is on balcony. Long camera arc to Auron and Tails.}

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

{Tails bows to Auron, who smiles and nods at him}

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

{Appearance of Wakka, the shaman. He passes between ranks of people, who bow to him; he then climbs Moon Castle to where Auron is standing.}

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

{Wakka and Auron embrace.}

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

{Pan Flute takes simple lead.}

{Auron leads Wakka over to his wife, Kitana, who is holding baby Duke}

{Wakka puts the juice and sand he collects on Duke's brow- a ceremonial crown. He then picks Duke up and ascends to the point of Castle's balcony. Auron and Kitana follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Wakka holds Duke up for the crowd to view.}

It's The Circle of Life

{The crowd starts to cried out in joy and happiness... }

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

{The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Wakka and Duke on Moon Castle.}

Till we find our place

{The crowd bows down, one by one.}

On the path unwinding

{Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation.}

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

{Bass drum hit (fff) and immediate switch to black screen with title "The Moonfleed King" in golden-yellow caps.}

* * *

{Cue rat sounds}

{Visual fade into rat in cave}

{Rat comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large hand swoops down and catches him.}

{Camera switch to Sephiroth holding the squeaking and struggling rat in his hand. He talks to it while playing with it}

Sephiroth: Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the rat on his extended katana} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh}

Tails: {Interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?

Sephiroth: {Light sigh. The rat is under his hand.} What do you want?

Tails: I'm here to announce that King Auron is on his way. {bows} ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.

{The rat runs away from Sephiroth}

Sephiroth: Oh now look, Tails; you've made me lose my lunch.

Tails: Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a red eyed with a Muramasa.

Sephiroth: Oooh... I quiver with FEAR.

{On "FEAR" Sephiroth crouches down with his Masamune about to attack Tails.}

Tails: {Very concerned} Now Sephiroth, don't look at me that way... HELP!

{Sephiroth quickly jumps on the two-tailed fox, standing in his katana.}

Auron: {Almost immediately and off-camera} Sephi! ...

Sephiroth: Mm-hmm?

Auron: Drop him.

Tails: Impeccable timing, your majesty.

{Sephiroth let the fox go.}

Tails: Yyeeehh.

Sephiroth: {Sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.

Auron: Kitana and I didn't see you at the presentation of Duke Fleed.

Sephiroth: {Faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful.

{He turns and start scraping his katana on the rock wall. Tails cringes at the sound.}

Sephiroth: {Admiring his katana} ...Must have slipped my mind.

Tails: Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!

{Sephiroth sting his katana at Tails, who has flown near his face. Tails takes cover behind Auron's cape. Sephiroth bends down to speak to him.}

Sephiroth: Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born.

Auron: {Lowering his head and meeting Sephi eye to eye} That "hairball" is my son... and your future king.

Sephiroth: Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy.

{Sephiroth turns away and starts to exit}

Auron: {Warning} Don't turn your back on me, Sephi.

Sephiroth: {Looking back} Oh, no, Auron. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me.

Auron: {jumps in front of Sephiroth, baring his large katana for the first time} Is that a challenge?

Sephiroth: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.

Tails: Pity! Why not?

Sephiroth: {Looking at Tails} Well, as far as brains go, I got the moonlight's share. But, when it comes to fighting strength {looking at Auron} ...I'm afraid I'm at the narrow end of the supernova.

{Exit Sephiroth}

Tails: Ah, There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. {perches on Auron's shoulder} And they always manage to ruin special occasions.

Auron: What am I going to do with him?

Tails: He'd make a very handsome toss at skinned rug.

Auron: {Chiding} Tails!

Tails: And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him.

Auron: {Chuckled} Ha ha ha!

* * *

{Multiplane camera approach to Wakka's pine hut. Camera switch to inside the hut. Wakka is doing hand paintings on the wall. We see he is completing a Duke Fleed.}

Wakka: {Mutters to himself, in which the word "Duke" can be heard} Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh... {completing the ceremonial crown in the painting} Duke Fleed. Ah heh heh heh heh.

* * *

{Duke is seen coming out on the castle. He runs back into the royal bedroom and leaps over several of the maids, accidentally jumping on a few.}

Duke: Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!

Random maids: Oomph!

Duke: Sorry! ...Oops.

{Duke starts to wake Auron}

Duke: Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-

Kitana: {Over Duke's endless noise of "Dad"s, sleepily} Your son... is awake...

Auron: {Also sleepily} Before sunrise, he's YOUR son.

Duke: Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad! {pull at Auron's hair.} Daa- Whoa!

{He loses his grip on Auron's hair, and slips and crashes into something off camera. He then comes running back on screen and heads on Auron. Auron sleepily eyes his son.}

Duke: You promised!

Auron: {Seeing his son's impatience} Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up.

Duke: Yeah!

{Auron yawns and get up. Auron and Kitana follow Duke up to the top of castle. Duke hug up against Kitana; she nudges him ahead and stays behind. Departing shot of her, with a loving expression. The sunrise illuminates the top of castle impressively. Both Duke and Auron are on the point. Cue music.}

Auron: Look, Duke Fleed. Everything the light touches is our kingdom.

Duke: Wow.

Auron: A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Duke, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king.

Duke: And this will all be mine?

Auron: Everything.

Duke: Everything the light touches. {Duke looks all around. He views the rip-rap canyon to the north} What about that shadowy place?

Auron: That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Duke.

Duke: But I thought a king can do whatever he wants.

Auron: Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time.

{Auron starts back down the chair}

Duke: {Awed} There's more?

Auron: {Chuckles} Ah ha ha, Duke Fleed...

* * *

{Camera switch. Auron and Duke are out walking on the royal field.}

Auron: Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling Moogle to the soaring dragon.

Duke: But, Dad, dose Moogle weakness creature?

Auron: Yes, Duke, but let me explain. When weakness are multiplied, the strongest monsters connot attacked. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.

Tails: { Lights on a nearby rock} Good morning, sire!

Auron: Good morning, Tails.

Tails: Checking in... with the morning report.

Auron: Fire away.

Tails: Well! The buzz from the bitebug is that from the left of the suspected spot...

{Tails's speech will continue through without stop. Duke's and Auron's conversation is the focus.}

Auron: {Distracted} Oh, really?

{Duke, uninterested in Tails, catches at a grasshopper and misses}

Tails: {Continuing, not noticing Auron's lack of enthusiasm} ... And the griffins are going race over this. Of course, the unicorns are acting like they're above it all...

Auron: {To Duke} What are you doing, son?

Duke: {Disappointedly looking in his empty hands} Spelling.

Auron: Let an old pro show you how it's done.

Tails: ...The tick butterfrees are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't...

Auron: Tails, would you turn around?

Tails: Yes, sire. {Continuing immediately} The black mages are hard up, but I always say ...

Auron: {Whispering} Cast your magical gently.

Tails: Black mages never prosper...

Duke: {Whispering} Okay, cast your magical gently, right... yeah...

Tails: {Realizing something is amiss} What going on?

Auron: A catching lesson.

Tails: Oh very good. Catching. {Realizing} Catching!? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious...

{Auron motions for Tails to turn back around.}

Tails: Oh... this is so humiliating.

Auron: {Still whispering} Try not to make a sound.

Tails: What are you telling him, Auron? {Looking around uneasily- Duke and Auron seem to have disappeared.} Auron? Duke?

{Duke does a Thunder shocking Tails and fall on the ground}

Auron: Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha...

{Tristan emerges over Tails.}

Tristan: Tails!

Tails: {Exasperated} Yes?

Tristan: {Saluting} Sir. News from the underground.

Auron: {To Duke} Now, this time-

Tails: {Interrupting and with urgency} Sire! MAVERICKS! IN THE MOONLIGHT KINGDOM!

Auron: {Serious now} Tails, take Duke home.

Duke: Oh, Dad, can't I come?

Auron: {Curtly} No, son.

{Auron left}

Duke: I never get to go anywhere.

Tails: Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those hated black maverick stupid poachers from dawn until dusk.

* * *

{Camera change to Sephiroth on his overhanging bad ledge. We see Sephiroth pace once and kick an stones off the edge.}

{Enter Duke}

Duke: Hey Uncle Sephi! Guess what!

Sephiroth: I despise guessing games.

Duke: I'm going to be king of Moonlight Kingdom.

Sephiroth: {Sarcastically} Oh goody.

Duke: {Looking out over the edge of the rock} My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; {greedily} and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh.

Sephiroth: Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know.

{Sephiroth slumps down on his side.}

Duke: Hey, Uncle Sephi? When I'm king, what'll that make you?

Sephiroth: A monkey's uncle.

Duke: Heh heh. You're so weird.

Sephiroth: You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?

Duke: Everything.

Sephiroth: He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?

Duke: {Disappointed} Well, no... he said I can't go there.

Sephiroth: And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest warriors go there.

Duke: Well, I'm brave! What's out th-

Sephiroth: {Interrupting} No, I'm sorry, Duke, I just can't tell you.

Duke: Why not?

Sephiroth: Duke, Duke, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew.

{Sephiroth ruffs Duke's hair}

Duke: Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew.

Sephiroth: All the more reason for me to be protective... A T-Rex graveyard is no place for a young prince... {faking surprise} Oops!

Duke: {Enthusiastic} A T-Rex what? Whoa.

Sephiroth: {Faking dismay} Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all... {pulling Duke near} Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place.

Duke: {Thinks} No problem.

Sephiroth: There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret.

{Duke leaves the room, Sephiroth walks away with an evil smile.}

* * *

{Duke is running down the base of the moonlight castle. He runs down towards two women (Kitana and Nina Williams). Nina is giving Usagi an Odango hair.}

Duke: Hey, Usagi.

Usagi: Hi, Duke.

Duke: Come on. I just heard about this great place.

Usagi: {Grumbled} Duke! I'm kind of in the middle of a hair appointment!

Kitana: And it's time for yours.

{Duke tries (too late) to escape; Kitana bends down and grabs him. She started brushing his hair.}

Duke: Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my silk one.

{Kitana smiles.}

Duke: Okay, okay, I'm pretty look. Can we go now?

Usagi: So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb.

Duke: No. It's really cool.

Kitana: So where is this "really cool" place?

Duke: Oh. {thinks} Uh... around the aqua field.

Usagi: The aqua field? What's so great about the aqua field?

Duke: {Whisper} I'll SHOW you when we GET there.

Usagi: {Whisper} Oh. {Normal} Uh... Mom, can I go with Duke?

Nina: Hmm... What do you think, Kitana?

Kitana: Well...

Duke and Usagi: {through broad, forced grins} Pleeeease?

Kitana: It's all right with me...

{Duke and Usagi are overjoyed}

Usagi: All right!

Duke: Yeah!

Kitana: ...As long as Tails goes with you.

{Duke and Usagi stop dead in their celebration}

Duke: No. Not Tails.

 **To be continue...**


	3. I Just Can't Wait to be King

Chapter 2: I'm just can't wait to be king

* * *

{Camera is at a ground angle slightly behind the children walking towards the aqua field. Tails is visible in the sky overhead.}

Tails: Step lively. The sooner we get to the aqua field, the sooner we can leave.

Usagi: {Whisper} So where we really going?

Duke: {Whisper} A T-Rex Graveyard.

Usagi: Wow!

Duke: {Whisper} Shhh! Tails.

Usagi: {Whisper} Right. So how are we gonna ditch the kitsune?

{Camera switch to just above Tails. We hear the children whispering back and forth below}

Duke: {Whispering} Oh, I know how we can -

Tails: {Flying down} Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the forest. Your parents will be thrilled... {He lands in front of them} ...what with your being betrothed and all.

Duke: Be-what?

Tails: Betrothed. Intended. Affianced.

Usagi: Meaning...?

Tails: {As though holding on to his tails shaped like a heart} One day, you two are going to be married!

Duke: Yuck!

Usagi: Ewww.

Duke: I can't marry her. She's my friend.

Usagi: Yeah. It'd be too weird.

Tails: Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition...

{Duke mimics Tails during these last words}

Tails: ...going back generations.

Duke: Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go.

Tails: Not so long as I'm around.

Duke: Well, in that case, you're fired.

Tails: Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that. {Pokes Duke's nose}

Usagi: Well, he's the future king.

Duke: Yeah. {Thumping Tails's chest} So you have to do what I tell you.

Tails: Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed.

Duke: Hmph. Not the way I see it.

{Full song, colors change to wild pop-Moonlight. Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.}

Duke: I'm gonna be a Moonlight king

So enemies beware!

Tails: Well, I've never seen a king of moon

With quite so little hair

{Plucks Duke's hair where crown would be}

{Duke gets a crown of leaves}

Duke: I'm gonna be the main event

Like no moon king was before

{Climbs a log}

Duke: I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my FIGHT!

{he kicks at Tails, startling him backwards into a mud puddle}

Tails: {Drying on what appears to be a hanging towel}

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

{Camera pulls back; reveals the "towel" as the ear of a crimson elephant which hits Tails with its trunk as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the children follow immediately.}

Duke: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Tails: {Speaking} You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...

{For this verse Tails is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Duke and Usagi are on each side of Tails; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.}

Duke: No one saying do this

Tails: [Now when I said that, I -]

Usagi: No one saying be there

Tails: [What I meant was...]

Duke: No one saying stop that

Tails: [Look, what you don't realize...]

Duke and Usagi: No one saying see here

Tails: [Now see here!]

Duke: Free to dash around all day

{Duke and Usagi are now riding Kirin}

Tails: [Well, that's definitely out...]

Duke: Free to play it all my games!

Tails: {Flying ahead of the children, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead} I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart

{Flies into a palms}

Duke: Kings don't need advice

From little foxes for a start

{Tails lights on a branch}

Tails: If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of planet

I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!

{The camera pulls back to reveal Tails has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Tails yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying towards and through the camera.}

Tails: This child is getting wildly out of wing

Duke: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

{The kids trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Tails follows, they all turn and raise their tails; Tails covers himself with a tails.}

{Usagi and Duke dance about under a moving herd of elephants. Tails flies overhead, looking for them. Duke ends up standing on a giraffe's head.}

Duke: Everybody look left

Everybody look right

{Tails squeaks as the herd tramples him}

{Duke hops up a ladder of giraffe heads}

Duke: Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight!

{Sliding down a giraffe's neck into theatrical pose}

Tails: {Speaking, but in strict time} Not yet!

Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Duke's finest fling

{The Chorus of creatures forms a pyramid with the kids on top}

Duke & Chorus: Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

{The pyramid topples leaving the Charizard sitting on Tails}

Tails: {Muffled} I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... Duke? Usagi?

* * *

{Camera change to Duke and Usagi making their way away from Tails. They are laughing.}

Duke: All right, it worked!

Usagi: We lost 'im.

Duke: {Arrogantly} I... am a genius.

Usagi: Hey, Genius, it was my idea.

Duke: Yeah, but I pulled it off.

Usagi: With me!

Duke: Oh yeah? Fight!

{Duke jumps at Usagi; they brawl quickly. Usagi ends on top and pins Duke with her palm, producing a resounding thump.}

Usagi: Ha. beat you.

Duke: {Annoyed} Hey, lemme up. Hyah!

{Usagi turns away smiling. Duke looks at her and jumps at her again. They brawl, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.}

Usagi: beat you again.

{A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The camera pulls back to a view of the surroundings that the children have just noticed. Mostly in grays, we see a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of T-Rex.}

Duke: This is it. We made it.

{They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large dinosaurs skull is nearby. The camera follows to survey the entire bleak view.}

Duke and Usagi: Whoa!

Usagi: It's really creepy.

Duke: Yeah... Isn't it great?

Usagi: {Relishing her naughtiness} We could get in big trouble.

Duke: {Enjoying it also} I know, huh.

Usagi: {Looking at the skull} I wonder if its brains are still in there.

Duke: {Walking towards the skull} There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out.

{Duke walks towards the mouth of the skull. Tails flaps suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!" and giving the audience a start.}

Tails: The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here.

Duke: Aw, man.

Tails: We're way beyond the boundary of the Moonlight Kingdom.

Duke: Huh. Look. A Little Kitsune is scared. Heh.

Tails: {Poking Duke in the nose} That's Mr. Little Kitsune to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger.

{Duke has moved nearer to the entrance of the skull}

Duke: Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!

"Buah ha ha ha hah hah hah hah!"

{Following Duke's confident laughter we hear more laughing from inside the skull. Duke runs back and hides behind Usagi and Tails. Three gangs emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.}

Anna: Well, well, well, Kano. What have we got here?

Kano: Hmm. I don't know, Anna. Uh... what do you think, Ryuji?

Yamazaki: {Crazy laughter}

{They circle around the three children.}

Kano: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!

Tails: And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh...

Anna: Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. {peering close into the camera} You're Auron's little stooge.

Tails: I, madam, am the king's majordomo.

Kano: {Looking at Duke} And that would make you...?

Duke: The future king.

Anna: Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?

Duke: Puh. You can't do anything me.

Tails: Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land.

Duke: But Tails, you told me they're nothing but black-mages mangy stupid poachers.

Tails: {Aside, surreptitiously, to Duke} Ix-nay on the upid-stay...

Kano: Who you callin' "Upid-stay?!"

Tails: {Harried} My, my, my. Look at the sun. {starts to try to hasten the children away} It's time to go!

Anna: What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for torture.

Kano: Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "Fleed" around! {In the background} Get it? Fleed around! {laughs}

Anna: Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "Babality". Whatcha think?

{Peals of uncontrollable laughter. Yamazaki jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.}

Anna: What? Ryuji? What is it?

Kano: {Looking where Yamazaki is pointing} Hey, did we drag those victims to go?

Anna: No. Why?

Kano: 'Cause there it goes!

{Camera view to the three children running off; they stop after a bit. Quick camera jump showing Tails being caught in mid-flight.}

Usagi: Did we lose 'em?

Duke: I think so. Where's Tails?

{Camera switch. The gangs have Tails near a steam crystal ball. Kano is holding the two-tailed fox like a toy.}

Kano: The little majordomo kitsune hippity-hopped all the way to the foxy-buster. {He walks Tails to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.}

Tails: Oh no. Not the foxy-bustAAAAAAA! {It shoots him off in a puff of steam}

{The gangs start laughing hysterically}

Duke: {Now near the gangs} Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your matters?

Anna: Like... you?

Duke: Oops.

Usagi: Aaaarrghhh!

{The gangs start chasing the children. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.}

Anna, Kano and Yamazaki: BOO! {laughter}

{The gangs chase the children up and over the skull and the children slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones.}

Usagi: Duke Fleed!

{Duke turns around and is horrified to see Usagi slipping back down the pile.}

Usagi: Aieeeeee!

{Duke runs bravely back and punches Anna in the face, drawing blood and distracting her while Usagi escapes. Anna becomes enraged; the Gangs pursue the children quickly and corner them in a dead-end.}

Kano: {Entering the cave, taunting} Hey, come on, we wanna play with you.

{Duke tries to yell out at phrase. But don't work.}

Duke: Duke Fleed!

Anna: Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on.

{Duke opens his mouth to yell again, but we hear a full-grown brave one yell.}

Auron: TORNAAAAADOOOO!

Anna, Kano and Yamazaki: Huh?!

{Auron charges the gangs with tornado attack skill and knocks them about with grenade until they are standing his katana under him.}

Anna: Oh, please, please. Had mercy.

Kano: Ow. Ow. Ow.

Auron: Silence!

Kano: Oh, we're gonna shut up right now.

Anna: Calm down. We're really sorry.

Auron: If you ever come near my son again...

Anna: Oh this is... this is your son?!

Kano: Oh, your son?

Anna: Did you know that?

Kano: No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?

Anna: No! Of course not.

Kano: No.

Anna and Kano: Ryuji?

Yamazaki: {Stupidly Sodomazo nods yes}

{Auron's great katana gleamed with bright holy white and yelled in anger}

Kano: Toodles!

{With a gunshot sound they disappear. Tails lights in front of Auron, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under Auron's angry glare.}

Duke: {Approaching his father} Dad, I...

Auron: You deliberately disobeyed me.

Duke: Dad, I'm... I'm sorry.

Auron: {Stern} Let's go home.

{They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the children bent down in shame.}

Usagi: {Whispering} I thought you were very brave.

{The camera steadily pans up one of the walls of the cave. It stops on a horrifying image of Sephiroth, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the children's near-demise.}

 **To be continue...**


	4. Be Prepared!

Chapter 3: Be Prepared!

* * *

{Camera switch to out on the horizon. The children are still walking in a shamed manner behind Auron who was really angry. Tails is flying between.}

Auron: {Still stern} Tails?

Tails: {Flying forward and lighting in front of Auron, his trepidation showing} Yes, sire?

Auron: {Stern} Take Usagi home. I've got to teach my son a lesson.

{The camera views the children. Duke crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. Tails flies back to the children.}

Tails: Come, Usagi. Duke... {puts his hands on Duke's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring look} Good luck.

{Tails and Usagi leave. The camera view is of Duke in the foreground with Auron facing away from the camera in the background.}

Auron: {Calling, still very stern, not looking at Duke} Duke Fleed! {The word reverberates in the night air.}

{Duke slowly turns and walks towards his father. The camera follows him forward. Ominous yet sad music. Duke steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that his foot fits inside just the footprint of his father's foot. A very tense moment for Duke. It comes across to the audience that his father could easily do much, much more than discipline Duke. Duke is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward.}

{Auron thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him.}

Auron: Duke, I'm very disappointed in you.

Duke: {Very quietly and sadly} I know.

Auron: {Continuing} You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Usagi in danger!

Duke: {Bordering on crying, voice cracks} I was just trying to be brave like you.

Auron: I'm only brave when I have to be. Duke... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.

Duke: But you're not scared of anything.

Auron: I was today.

Duke: {Disbelieving} You were?

Auron: Yes... {bends down close to Duke} I thought I might lose you.

Duke: Oh. {Lightening slightly} I guess even kings get scared, huh?

Auron: Mm-hmm.

Duke: {Whispering conspiratorially} But you know what?

Auron: {Whispering back} What?

Duke: I think those mavericks were even scareder.

Auron: {Gentle laugh} 'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you.

{Auron has bent down. He picks Duke up and starts giving him a noogie.}

Duke: Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!

{Music rises as Duke and Auron fight playfully for a brief while.}

Duke: Oh, come here... {as Auron runs away} Hah! Gotcha!

{They end up with Auron laid down and Duke on his back}

Duke: Dad?

Auron: Hmm?

Duke: We're pals, right?

Auron: {Gentle laugh} Right.

Duke: And we'll always be together, right?

Auron: {Sitting up, Duke now on his side} Duke... Let me tell you something that my Lord Braska told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars.

Duke: {Awed} Really?

Auron: Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I.

* * *

{Camera switch from stars to cave. As we move into the cave, we first hear Kano's voice and eventually see Kano and Yamazaki together with Anna to the side.}

Kano: Man, that lousy Auron! I won't be able to sit for a week! {We notice numerous scratches on Kano's rear}

Yamazaki: {Laughs}

Kano: It's not funny, Ryuji.

Yamazaki: {Tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse} TA HA HA HA HA HA EHHH!

Kano: Hey, shut up!

Yamazaki: {Can NOT stop laughing} BUAH HA HA HA HA HA!

{Kano pounces Yamazaki; they start fighting in dust.}

Anna: Will you knock it off!

{Kano stops. Yamazaki continues, biting himself in the leg.}

Kano: Well, he started it!

Anna: Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the life chance.

Kano: {With drool dangling from his mouth} Man, I hate dangling.

Anna: Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those Moonlits, we'd be runnin' the joint.

Kano: Yeah. Man, I hate moonlits.

Anna: So pushy.

Kano: And hairy.

Anna: And stinky.

Kano: And man, are they...

Anna and Kano: UuuugLY! {laughter}

Sephiroth: {From his perch we saw in the Maverick chase} Oh, surely we Moonlits are not all THAT bad.

Kano: Ohh. {relieved from the surprise} Oh, Sephiroth, it's just you.

Anna: We were afraid it was somebody important.

Kano: Yeah, you know, like Auron.

Anna: Yeah.

Sephiroth: I see.

Kano: Now that's power.

Anna: Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder.

Kano: Auron.

Anna: {Shivering} Ooooh. ... Do it again.

Kano: Auron.

Anna: Ooooh!

Kano: Auron. Auron! Auron!

Yamazaki: {Builds up hysterical laughter} HAAA HA HA HA HA HA!

Anna: ...Oooh! It tingles me.

Sephiroth: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Anna: Not you, Sephiroth; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal.

Sephiroth: {Sarcastic} Charmed.

Anna: Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper.

Kano: Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything of treasure, Sephi, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?

Sephiroth: I don't think you really deserve this. {Pulls out a box of favorite jewels.} I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you. {Drops to gangs} And you couldn't even dispose of them.

Anna: Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Sephiroth.

Kano: Yeah. What are we supposed to do- kill Auron?

Sephiroth: Precisely.

{The three gangs pause from embrace and look up at Sephiroth questioningly.}

{Three-top flutter to coincide with Sephiroth's leaps down to the Mavericks.}

{Sephiroth walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas into the camera over the opening bit of the song}

{Sephiroth paces slowly around Yamazaki, who is chewing on the remnants of the Basashi "horse meat"}

Sephiroth: {Full song} I know that your powers of maverick

Are as wet as a phantom's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of commands

It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

{On 'Pay attention', Sephiroth angrily swats basashi away; Yamazaki comes to abrupt attention}

{Waving his hand in front of Yamazaki's blank eyes to make his point; his tongue lolls out}

Sephiroth: But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

{Anna and Kano are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you," Sephiroth turns and leaps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two gangs into the air.}

{In the next verse, Sephiroth is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.}

Sephiroth: So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

Anna: And where do we feature?

Sephiroth: {Grabbing Anna's cheek} Just listen to teacher

{Anna rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red}

Sephiroth: I know it sounds stinky

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my duels

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

{Sephiroth leaps up beside Yamazaki, who is again chewing on the bone, and here kicks him off the ledge}

{The three gangs land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his head.}

{Spoken}

Kano: Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?

Sephiroth: For the doom of the king.

Kano: Why? Is he bad?

{Sephiroth grabs Kano by the fist}

Sephiroth: No, fool - we're going to kill him. and Duke Fleed too.

{Dropping Kano back onto the floor}

Anna: Great idea! Who needs a king?

Anna (and then Kano): {Sing-song voices, dancing around Kano} No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!

Sephiroth: Idiots! There will be a king!

Kano: Hey, but you said, uh...

Sephiroth: I will be king! ...Stick with me {triumphant, toothy grin}, and you'll never go lose your life again!

Anna and Kano: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!

{Camera reveals hundreds of more mavericks in the shadows.}

Maverick Army: Long live the king! Long live the king!

{Full song again}

{Sephiroth's army of mavericks is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle}

Mavericks: {In tight, crisp phrasing and diction}

It's great that we'll soon be connected.

With a king who'll be all-time revered.

Sephiroth: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain battles on board

{Motions a slice across the neck}

Sephiroth: The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a sniff without me!

{Leaps off his rock throne to single out one hapless maverick; that maverick slips and falls into a fiery crevice}

{Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of mavericks joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking animal skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone.}

{The parenthetical parts are the mavericks' counterpoint singing}

Sephiroth: So prepare for the coup of the century

(Oooh!)

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

(Oooh... La! La! La!) {rear ends punctuating}

Meticulous planning

(We'll have food!)

Mercenarous planning

(Lots of food)

Decades of denial

(We repeat)

Is simply why I'll

(Endless meat)

Be king undisputed

(Aaaaaaah...)

Respected, saluted

(...aaaaaaah...)

And seen for the wonder I am

(...aaaaaaah!)

Yes, my sword and magical are bared

(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Be prepared!

All (Even Yamazaki): Yes, our sword and magical are bared -

Be prepared!

Muah ha ha ha ha ha hah hah hah!

{Close with a fill-in and a fade-out. Sephiroth and the mavericks are laughing evilly. Drum roll rises to a crash coinciding with the panoramic opening of the next scene.}

* * *

{Camera switch to a view of a large canyon. Cloud shadows scroll slowly over the landscape.}

Sephiroth: Now you wait here. Your father has a wonderful surprise for you.

{Camera switch to bottom of the gully. Sephiroth and Duke are near a rock, underneath a small tree.}

Duke: Oooh. What is it?

Sephiroth: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?

Duke: If you tell me, I'll still act surprised.

Sephiroth: Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy.

Duke: Come on, Uncle Sephi.

Sephiroth: No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing.

{Through Duke's expression, we see that he resents Sephiroth's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.}

Sephiroth: Well! I'd better go get him.

Duke: I'll go with you.

Sephiroth: {Loud, snapping tone} No! {regaining composure} Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the mavericks...

Duke: {Shocked} You know about that?

Sephiroth: Duke, everybody knows about that.

Duke: {Meek and embarrassed} Really?

Sephiroth: Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? {clearly enjoying himself; he puts a hand on Duke's shoulder} Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little war-cry of yours. Hmm?

{Sephiroth starts to pull away}

Duke: Oh... Okay...

{Sephiroth pats Duke roughly on the head, then moves off.}

Duke: Hey, Uncle Sephi, will I like the surprise?

Sephiroth: {Turning back over his shoulder} Duke, it's to DIE for.

{The camera slowly pans up the side of the gorge away from Sephiroth and Duke. After a distance of rock, we reach the edge and view on the plain a very large herd of wild monsters; the size of the herd comes across with a striking computer-generated parallax pan. The camera then focuses in on the gangs (Anna, Kano and Yamazaki), who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch.}

Kano: {Growls angry}

Anna: Shut up.

Kano: I can't help it. I'm so weak... {jumping up} I gotta have a monster!

Anna: Stay put.

Kano: Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little skinny ones?

Anna: No! We wait for the signal from Sephiroth.

{Camera switch to Sephiroth mounting a rock in view of the gangs}

Anna: There he is... {making an evil, almost humorous face} let's go.

{Camera switch back to Duke}

Duke: Little war-cry. Puh!

{A green lizard walks past Duke. He try to do yell out at it.}

Duke: Duke Fleed!

{The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Duke then tries again.}

Duke: Ahem... ! Duke Fleed!

{For the third attempt, Duke inhales deeply.}

Duke: DUKE FLEED POWERRRRRRR!

{The lizard skitters off screen. Duke's yell echoes around the canyon. Shot of Duke lifting his ears to relish the echo. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Duke looks down and sees pebbles jumping. Cue the very sinister "To Die For" music. We see the herd coming over the lip of the canyon. Dramatic multi-layer camera pull up to Duke's terrified face. Duke takes off in front of the herd.}

* * *

{Cut to the rim of the gorge, where the Gangs are seen chasing the monsters herd, nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge. Camera switch to Auron and Tails a short distance from the canyon.}

Tails: Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move.

Auron: Odd...

{Sephiroth runs up, out of breath}

Sephiroth: Auron. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Duke's down there!

Auron: Duke Fleed?

* * *

{Camera switch to Duke. He is running and climbs up a dead tree. Tails flies ahead of Auron and Sephiroth, down into the canyon. He spots Duke.}

Duke: {Clinging precariously to a tree} Tails! Help me!

Tails: Your father is on the way! Hold on!

Duke: {Losing grip} Hurry!

{Auron and Sephiroth are on the lower ledges of the gorge. Tails flies back to Auron and points out where Duke is.}

Tails: There! There! On that tree!

Auron: Hold on, Duke Fleed!

{In the gully, a monsters rams the tree Duke's on, nearly breaking it.}

Duke: Ahhhh!

{Auron runs out into the herd, joining the stampede.}

Tails: Oh Sephiroth, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!

{Sephiroth backhands Tails into a rock wall, knocking him out. Sephiroth then follows Auron's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully {!}. Auron runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some monster and runs into the herd towards Duke's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A monster hits Duke's tree, throwing Duke into the air. Auron gets up in time to catch Duke in the air with his arms. He gets hit again and accidentally throws Duke. Duke dodges a few oncoming monsters. Auron runs by with the herd and grabs Duke. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Duke down, but is immediately struck by a monster and knocked off into the stampede.}

Duke: DAD!

{Duke watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of monsters below him. At the last second, Auron leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Duke turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Duke's sight, Auron reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His fingernails are scraping and his boots have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Sephiroth.}

Auron: Sephiroth! Broth- {slips, barely hangs on} Brother! Help me!

{Sephiroth looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Auron's hands with nails extended. Auron yell in pain, primarily from the sudden pain of Sephi's nails, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Sephiroth's intent.}

Sephiroth: {Slowly and evilly} Long live the king.

{Sephiroth throws his brother backwards. Auron free-falls, back first. The camera follows Auron down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below.}

Auron: Aaaaaaaaaaaaghh!

{Camera suddenly focuses in on Duke, who is watching his father hit the ground. No sound effects of the hit. No view of it either. Auron and Duke's screams mingle.}

Duke: Nooooooo!

{The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. Duke bounds to the canyon floor. Auron is nowhere to be seen.}

Duke: {Cough} Dad!

{We hear a sound}

Duke: {Quietly} Dad?

{We see a stray baby monster run past, the source of the sound. The baby monster curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Auron, laying on his stomach. He is not moving or breathing. Duke approaches the body. Sad musical theme. Again we notice how small Duke really is.}

Duke: {Hopefully} Dad? ...Dad, come on. {He rubs up against Auron's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub} You gotta get up. {He places both hands on his father's body and pushes} Dad. We gotta go home. {He pull at Auron's clothes. Again the head limply moves back in place. Duke runs off a bit, obviously very scared.} HEEEEELP! Somebody! {His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge.} Anybody... help.

{He cries. Duke turns back to the body. He nuzzles up under the limp arm so that his father is embracing him. Pause for effect.}

{Where the music would resolve, we hit a minor chord as the image of Sephiroth advancing appears through the dust.}

Sephiroth: Duke. ...What have you done?

Duke: {Jumps back, crying} There were monsters and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen.

Sephiroth: {Embracing Duke, yet still distant} Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means {pulls Duke closer; Duke hides his face on Sephiroth's} for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. {looking with mock regret at Duke) And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. {Duke is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Sephiroth.} Oh! What will your mother think?

Duke: {Sniffing} What am I gonna do?

Sephiroth: Run away, Duke Fleed. Run... Run away and never return.

{Duke runs off blindly, obviously broken. Slight pause, for the audience to catch its emotional breath. Music ends. The three maverick gangs appear behind Sephiroth.}

Sephiroth: Kill him.

 **To be continue...**


	5. The Grief

Chapter 4: The Grief

* * *

{ The gangs take off after him; Sephiroth stands motionless. Duke is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briers below. The gangs pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briers, Kano sees them and recoils.}

Kano: Whoa!

{After skidding extensively, Kano manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. Then Anna and Yamazaki run into him, propelling him into the bushes.}

Kano: Yeow! {Jumping back out of the bushes}

{Anna and Yamazaki are laughing}

Anna: {Seeing Duke emerge from the far side of the briers into the desert} Hey- There he goes! There he goes!

Kano: {Removing thorns} So go get 'im.

Anna: There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?

Kano: {Spitting out thorns into Yamazaki's laughing face; Yamazaki lets out a small yelp of pain} We gotta finish the job.

Anna: Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill 'im.

Kano: {Shouting} Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!

{"Kill ya" echoes off as we see Duke still running into the desert. The Gangs make their way off the cliffs back to the Moonlight Kingdom.}

* * *

{Camera change to Sephiroth addressing the maidens by the moon on Moon Castle.}

Sephiroth: Auron's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Duke, who had barely begun to train...

{Camera pans around the maids. Some of them, with Tails, are comforting Kitana, who bends her head in extreme pain. Usagi is rubbing against her mother's dress, crying.}

Sephiroth: ...For me it is a deep miracle loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... {The mavericks start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly} ...in which moonlight and maverick come together, in a great and glorious future! {Sephiroth ascends Moon Castle as the mavericks appear in full force.}

{The camera pans to Wakka who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Wakka in the same position. He is in his hut. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across Duke's head painting, smearing it. The camera changes. The painting, smeared, is overlaid on Duke laying out in the hot desert sun.}

* * *

{Buzzards are circling the kid's body. One descends, then all. They circle around it. With a blast of music, the tow wild teens, Sonic the Hedgehog and Joey Wheeler appears and dives into the midst of the buzzards. They slap and kick the buzzards all away.}

Sonic: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!

Joey: I love it! Bowling for buzzards!

Sonic: {Laughing, dusting himself off} Gets 'em every time.

Joey: {Looking at Duke} Uh-oh. Hey Sonic. You better come look. I think it's still alive.

Sonic: Ewww...

{Sonic walks to the front of Duke, who is lying with his hand over his face.}

Sonic: All righty, what have we got here? {he smells Duke}

{He tries to lift Duke's hand. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head. He sees Duke's face.}

Sonic: Jeez, it's a corpse! Run, Joey! Move it!

Joey: Hey, Sonic. It's just a little corpse. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?

Sonic: {Yelling into Joey's ear, which creates a reverberating effect} Joey, are you nuts? We're talking about a dead body. Dead bodies decomposed decay and can put curses on you.

Joey: But he's so little.

{He leans over to regard Duke, and accidentally dumps Sonic from his head.}

Sonic: He's gonna die soon or later.

Joey: {Seen from Sonic's point of view on the ground, with a finger) Maybe he'll be revive him.

Sonic: A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if we revive him? You know, having a new item around might not be such a bad idea.

Joey: So we keeping 'im?

Sonic: Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?

{Joey picked Duke up on his arms}

Joey: Uhhh...

Sonic: My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade.

{Joey and Sonic trots off with newly-found kid to the oasis.}

* * *

{Camera switch to Joey, Sonic, and Duke near a pool of water and oasis. Duke has been laid near the water. Sonic splashes some water in Duke's face. Duke stirs.}

Sonic: You okay, kid?

Duke: I guess so.

Joey: You nearly died.

Sonic: I saved you.

Joey: {Snorts at Sonic}

Sonic: Well, uh, Joey helped. A little.

Duke: {Dully} Thanks for your help.

{Duke heads off quietly back out towards the desert.}

Sonic: Hey, where you going?

Duke: Nowhere.

Sonic: {Watching Duke, talking to Joey} Gee. He looks blue.

Joey: I'd say Ivory or Peach.

Sonic: No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed.

Joey: Oh.

{Joey and Sonic caughtes up to Duke}

Joey: Hey kid, what's got your down?

Sonic: Nothing; he's at the top of the shorty! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The Short-yyyy! {Joey and Duke stare at him silently} Ha ha hum... ahem. {Realizing his joke flopped} So, where you from...?

Duke: Who cares? I can't go back.

Sonic: Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we.

Joey: What'cha do, kid?

Duke: Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it.

Sonic: Good. We don't wanna hear about it.

Joey: {To Sonic} Come on, Sonic. {To Duke} Anything we can do?

Duke: Not unless you can change the past.

Joey: You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Sonic here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."

Sonic: {Waving arms} No. No. No.

Joey: I mean...

Sonic: Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. {to Duke} It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?

Duke: Right.

Sonic: {Pokes Duke's nose} Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world.

Duke: Well, that's not what I was taught.

Sonic: Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. {Clears throat} Hakuna Matata.

Duke: {Still lethargic} What?

Joey: Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."

 **To be continue...**


	6. Hakuna Matata

Chapter 5: Hakuna Matata

* * *

{Full Song, no fade in except in marimba chords}

Sonic: Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Joey: Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

Sonic: It means no worries

For the rest of your days

{Sonic pulls Duke over to a green bush and leans him back on it.}

Both: It's our problem-free

Philosophy

Sonic: { Filing down one of Duke's nails}

Hakuna Matata!

{Spoken section over background}

Duke: Hakuna matata?

Joey: Yeah, it's our motto.

Duke: What's a motto?

Sonic: Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha...

Joey: {Laughing} You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems.

Sonic: That's right! Take Joey for example.

{Back into song}

Sonic: Why, when he was a young duelist...

Joey: {Italian counter-tenor range} When I was a young dueliiiiiiiiist!

Sonic: {Speaking, cleaning ear} Very nice.

Joey: Thanks!

Sonic: {Singing} He found his technical lacked a certain ability

He could clear the field after every was faulty

Joey: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem think-lost

And it hurt that my friends never always played rough

And oh, the shame

Sonic: He was ashamed!

Joey: Thoughta changin' my name

[Oh, what's in a name?]

And I got downhearted

[How did you feel?]

So sad that I...

Sonic: {Speaking} Joey! Not in front of the kids!

Joey: {Speaking} Oh... sorry.

{String pizzicato. Duke looks into the camera, surprised.}

{Duke watches with growing interest as Sonic hoists Joey into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging.}

Joey and Sonic: Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

Duke: {After becoming more and more enthusiastic, he finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on him.} It means no worries

For the rest of your days

Sonic: {Not singing, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to Duke} Yeah, sing it, kid!

Duke and Sonic: It's our problem-free ...

Joey: {Landing next to them, with a flatulent sound} ... philosophy...

All three: Hakuna Matata!

{Sonic pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. Harp runs accentuate the scene.}

Sonic: Welcome... to our humble home.

Duke: You live here?

Sonic: We live wherever we want.

Joey: Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!

Duke: It's beautiful.

Joey: {Loud burped} I'm starved.

Duke: I'm so hungry I could eat a whole club sandwich.

{Sonic is rather disturbed by Duke's want for meat- a little bit taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen.}

Sonic: Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of club sandwich.

Duke: Any escalope stands?

Sonic: Na ah.

Duke: {A bit desperate} Burger as will?

Sonic: Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like this is a place we hid our stash last time.

{Sonic has stopped and pull out his bag. Joey picks up a box of chili dogs and the stuff of melting cheese nachos that dip out of the log.}

Duke: Eeew. What's that?

Sonic: A chili dog. What's it look like?

Duke: Eeew. Gross.

Sonic: {Eating, mouth full} Mmmm. Tastes like chicken.

{Joey slurps up a large taco from the lunch box. Both Sonic and Joey are feasting on snacks by now.}

Joey: {Slurping} Slimy, yet satisfying.

Sonic: {Grabbing a tacos} These are rare delicacies. Mmmm. {Crunches} quesadilla, with a very pleasant crunch.

Joey: You'll learn to love 'em.

Sonic: I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. {Pokes his hand into a box- pulling out a chili dog roll ups like} Oooh! The little rolling chili dog like kind. {munch} And best of all, no worries.

{Sonic has been collecting nachos and chili dogs on a dish. He offers it to Duke. Duke picks out a nachos.}

Sonic: Well, kid?

Duke: Oh well- Hakuna Matata.

{He eats}

Duke: {Looking more cheerful} Slimy, yet satisfying.

Sonic: That's it!

{The scene switches to all three crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady build in the music, a change occurs. We see the image of young Duke become an adolescent Duke, with a partial hair. And then again, Duke becomes a full grown adult. While the chanting of the title is happening, the camera is panning at the low level (6" off ground) where all the interaction between Joey, Sonic, and Duke as a kid had been occurring. First we see Sonic, and then Joey. The camera continues panning at a low angle to where the kid Duke would fit. Instead we see the adult Duke's foot come down. An immediate back up for a full view of a big Duke.}

Joey and Sonic: {Chanting to music} Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata.

Duke: {Adult voice now.} It means no worries

For the rest of your days.

All three: It's our problem-free

Philosophy

Duke: Hakuna Matata

{All three dive off of the log into a pond. First, Sonic jumps in doing a cannonball, and makes a small splash. Then Joey, doing a swan dive, makes a small splash too. Finally Duke swings out on a vine (gripped in his hands). Before he can dive, the vine breaks under his weight. The resulting splash is big enough to wash Joey and Sonic ashore.}

{Duke joins Sonic and Joey on shore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata." We see a rear view of Sonic, Joey and Duke boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata."}

* * *

{The camera switches to a far view of Moon Castle. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead and moon become eclipse. We can hear Tails's first line and then the scene switches to a view of Tails and Sephiroth. Tails is in an ironic cage, singing. Sephiroth is laying out on a chair picking his teeth with a bone.}

Tails: Nobody knows

The trouble I've seen

Nobody knows

My sorrow...

Sephiroth: Oh Tails, do lighten up. {He tosses the bone at Tails and it clatters against the cage} Sing something with a little... bounce in it.

Tails: {Thinks a moment} It's a small world after all...

Sephiroth: {Interrupting, almost shouting} No! No. Anything but that!

Tails: {Thinks, then holds up a feather as a tune comes to him.} I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddely-dee-dee. There they are a-standing in a row...

{Sephiroth is enjoying this and starts to join in}

Tails and Sephiroth: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...

Tails: {While Sephiroth continues} Oh... I would never have had to do this for Auron.

Sephiroth: {Quick and angry} What? What did you say?

Tails: Oh, nothing!

Sephiroth: You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!

{Sephiroth shoves his face between the pillars of Tails's cage on the last line. His breath blows Tails up against the wall.}

Tails: Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. {Nervous laugh}

Kano: {Offstage} Hey Boss!

Sephiroth: Oh, what is it this time?

Kano: We got a bone to pick with you.

Anna: {To Kano} I'll handle this. {To Sephiroth} Sephi, there's no booty, no warriors...

Kano: Yeah, it's party time, and we ain't got no stinkin' fighters to fight.

Sephiroth: {Exasperated} It's the warriors' job to do the maverick fight... {makes helpless gesture}

Kano: Yeah, but they won't go hunt.

Sephiroth: Oh... fight Tails.

Tails: Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and easily and... ohhh...

Sephiroth: Oh, Tails, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little training.

Kano: {To Anna} I thought things were bad under Auron.

Sephiroth: {Quick and angry again} What did you say?

Kano: I said Auoo...

{Anna is smiling at Sephiroth and elbowed Kano to remind him.}

Kano: I said, uh... "A time to go?"

Sephiroth: Good. Now get out.

{The gangs start out but then pause}

Kano: Mm... yeah, but - we're still bored.

Sephiroth: Out!

Kano: Yipe!

{They run off; Yamazaki lets loose a crazy laugh}

* * *

{The camera switches to a view of the jungle. We hear a monstrous belch reverberate across the landscape. The camera switches to Sonic, Joey and Duke lying on their backs looking at the stars.}

Sonic: Whoah. Nice one, Duke.

Duke: Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed.

Joey: Me too. I ate like a guy.

Duke: Joey - you are a guy.

Joey: Oh. Right.

{All three sigh deeply, in unison. Gentle music fades in.}

Joey: Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah?

Joey: Ever wonder what those sparkly star dots are up there?

Sonic: Joey. I don't wonder; I know.

Joey: Oh. What are they?

Sonic: They're aliens. Aliens that uh... waiting to one day come here and make friend with Earthlings.

Joey: Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were aliens had better things, also they're billions of miles away.

Sonic: Joey, wit' you, everything's miles away.

Joey: Duke, what do you think?

Duke: Well, I don't know...

Joey: Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Duke, we told you ours... pleeeease?

Sonic: Come on, come on... give, give..

Duke: {Reluctantly} Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us.

Joey: {Awed, either genuinely or mockingly} Really?

Sonic: You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? {tries to keep composure, then...} Pbbb.

{Sonic breaks out laughing. Joey joins in. Duke does half-heartedly.}

Sonic: Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?

Duke: Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?

Sonic: Aw, you're killing me, Duke.

{The music rises again. Duke looks back up at the stars. He quietly gets up and leaves.}

Sonic: Was it something I said?

* * *

{Duke walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. He then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The camera follows its path. It crosses the desert. Next we see Wakka's hand snatch some it out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his hut. He pours the milkweed into a pottery , sifts it around, and then eats from the same kind of apple he anointed Duke with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face.}

Wakka: Duke Fleed? He's- he's alive? He he- he's alive! {He laughs}

{Wakka grabs his wooded staff. Laughing in delight, he picks up some paint and puts a short-medium hair on the smeared man image on the wall.}

Wakka: It is time!

* * *

{The camera switches to a jungle scene. We hear Joey singing the familiar bass to "The Lionheart Sleeps Tonight". Sonic joins in as they walk towards the camera. A Capella.}

Joey: {Singing} Ohi'mbube

Ohi'mbube

{etc...}

Sonic: {Singing} In the jungle

The mighty jungle

The lionheart sleeps tonight.

In the jungle

The mighty jungle

{Joey turns to follow that squirrel; he fades out.}

Sonic: {Singing} The lionheart sleeps... {Speaking}

I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!

{Joey has faded out, having followed the squirrel stage left. The following line is in full and good falsetto.}

Sonic: A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way

{Realizing Joey is not there}

Sonic: A-Joey? Joey?

{Camera switch to Joey following the squirrel. He is still humming the bass. He stalks the squirrel up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back.}

Joey: {Spooked} Sonic? {Looks around, then shrugs}

{He jumps over the log. As he views the squirrel at close range, the camera (at his viewpoint) switches focus from it to a pair of green eyes out in the grass. The camera closes up on a girl in sailor-suit getting ready to attack.}

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

Joey: AAAAAARGHH!

{He runs, with the girl in hot pursuit. The girl, with moonlight sword bared, chases Joey around at high speed. Camera switch to Sonic.}

Sonic: {Hearing the noise of the chase} Joey?

{Joey runs near Sonic and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through.}

Sonic: Joey! Joey! Hey, what's goin' on?

Joey: SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

Sonic: Huh?

{Sonic gets up on the branch and sees the girl charging at full speed towards them. He gets down and tries to help push Joey out from under the root.}

Sonic: { Seeing the girl} Woah! ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save your AAAAAAGH!

{On the AAAAAAGH!, Sonic sees the sailor girl was about to close on Joey and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, Duke bounds over Joey and catches the girl head on at full force. They start fighting savagely.}

Sonic: Attaboy, Duke! {To Joey} Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay. {To Duke} Get her! Bite her head! Go for the combattler. The combattler! {to Joey} See, I told you he'd come in handy.

{The fighters tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling. The girl flips Duke and pins him with a loud thump. Duke is startled by this. The girl is still baring her great anger. Duke, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening.}

Duke: Usagi?

{She immediately backs off and looks at Duke, examining him.}

Duke: Is it really you?

Usagi: Who are you?

Duke: It's me. Duke Fleed.

Usagi: Duke? {Pause for realization} Whoah!

{Duke and Usagi run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other.}

Usagi: Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU... (etc)

Duke: Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you...

{Camera view of Sonic who is completely baffled by this sudden change}

Sonic: Hey, what's goin' on here?

Duke: {Still to Usagi} What are you doing here?

Usagi: What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?

Sonic: HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?

 **To be continue...**


	7. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Chapter 6: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

* * *

Duke: Sonic, this is Usagi. She's my old best friend!

Sonic: {Thoroughly confused} Friend?!

Duke: Yeah. Hey, Joey, come over here.

{Joey gets himself unstuck.}

Duke: Usagi, this is Joey. Joey, Usagi.

Joey: Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Usagi: The pleasure's all mine.

Sonic: How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to kill him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!

Duke: Relax, Sonic.

Usagi: Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?

Duke: {Misunderstanding} She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know.

Usagi: Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead.

Duke: They do?

Usagi: Yeah. Sephiroth told us about the stampede.

Duke: He did? Well... {beginning to see something} what else did he tell you?

Usagi: What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king.

Sonic: King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your moonlits crossed.

Joey: King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet. {Noisily kisses Duke's feet}

Duke: Stop it.

Sonic: {To Joey} It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T- he's not the king. {to Duke} Are ya?

Duke: No.

Usagi: Duke?!

Duke: No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago.

Sonic: Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?

Duke: Look, I'm still the same guy.

Sonic: {Enthusiastic} But with power!

Usagi: {Apologetic} Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?

Sonic: Hey, {taps Joey} whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Duke?

Duke: Hmm. Maybe you'd better go.

Sonic: {Aghast, then resigned} It starts. You think you know a guy...

{Joey and Sonic pad off. Joey sighs.}

Duke: Sonic and Joey. You learn to love 'em.

{Usagi has her head bowed down sadly.}

Duke: What? ...What is it?

Usagi: {Quietly} It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. {Pained expression} ...What it means to me.

Duke: Hey, it's okay.

Usagi: {Rested her head on Duke's shoulder, moaning} I've really missed you.

Duke: {Placing his arms around her} I've missed you too.

{They are hugging together. We hear Sonic sigh; camera switch to show them watching from the bushes.}

Sonic: {Heavy sigh} I tell you, Joey, this idiot.

Joey: Oh. Sorry.

Sonic: Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone.

Joey: What's wrong with that?

Sonic: {Singing. Parenthetical part is spoken by Joey.} I can see what's happening

(What?)

And they don't have a clue

(Who?)

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two.

(Oh.)

{In a sarcastic mock-French accent} Ze sweet caress of twilight

{Back to normal, but still sarcastic} There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

{The scene passes from Sonic and Joey to Duke and Usagi in front of a waterfall.}

FS: Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the lunatic brings?

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things.

{After walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the water.}

Duke: {Thinking} So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me.

Usagi: {Thinking} He's holding back, he's hiding

But what? I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside?

{During the Chorus the following occurs: Duke looks at Usagi, smiles, and runs off stage. He runs back on stage, grabs a vine in his hands and splashes into the middle of the pond. Usagi looks out over the still water. Suddenly Duke lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. She immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Duke comes out, she pushes him back in. The scene switches to them tussling. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Duke ends up pinning Usagi for a first. She gives him a tiny, sweet kiss. Duke looks startled and stares at Usagi. Close-up of Usagi, as she stares back with a seductive smile. Close-up of Duke, whose expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one.. The two exchanges kisses on their lips as the last lyrics are sung.}

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the lunatic brings?

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things?

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far -

Stealing through the night sky strategies

Love is where they are.

{Camera switches back to a tearful Sonic and Joey.}

Sonic: And if he falls in love tonight {Joey sniffs}

It can be assumed -

{Sonic hugs Joey, tearfully.}

Joey: His carefree days with us are history -

Sonic and Joey: In short, our pal is doomed.

{They let loose crying full force.}

* * *

Duke: Isn't this a great place?

Usagi: It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to the moon castle?

Duke: {Climbing into a "hammock" of hanging vines} Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great. {He sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as Usagi.}

Usagi: {Voice catching, as though barely under control} We've really needed you at home.

Duke: {Quieter} No one needs me.

Usagi: Yes, we do! You're the king.

Duke: Usagi, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Sephiroth is.

Usagi: Duke, he let the mavericks take over the Moonlight Kingdom.

Duke: What?

Usagi: Everything's destroyed. There's no homes. No animals. Duke, if you don't do something soon, everyone will leave away.

Duke: I can't go back.

Usagi: {Louder} Why?

Duke: You wouldn't understand.

Usagi: What wouldn't I understand?

Duke: {Hastily} No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata.

Usagi: {Confused} What?

Duke: Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen...

Usagi: Duke Fleed!

Duke: (Continuing, irritated) ...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?

{Duke starts away from Usagi, walking on a fallen tree. Usagi trots back up to him.}

Usagi: Because it's your responsibility!

Duke: Well, what about you? YOU left.

Usagi: I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope.

Duke: Sorry.

Usagi: What's happened to you? You're not the Duke Fleed I remember.

Duke: You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?

Usagi: No, just disappointed.

Duke: You know, you're starting to sound like my father. {Walking away again}

Usagi: Good. At least one of us does.

{Duke is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he tears into Usagi with his words.}

Duke: {Angry} Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!

Usagi: I would if you would just tell me!

Duke: Forget it!

Usagi: Fine!

 **To be continue...**


	8. Duke Fleed's Destiny

Chapter 7: Duke Fleed's Destiny

* * *

{Duke walks off. Camera switch to Duke pacing in a field.}

Duke: She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. {He looks up at the stars.} You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault.

{He bows his head, choking back tears. The camera backs to a far view and then zooms over to Wakka in a nearby hut. We hear an Al Bahd chant. Just for fun, I've included its translation.}

Dryhg oui jano silr [Thank you very much!]

Squash ybnelud [Squash apricot!]

Oui'na y SPIRA [You're a SPIRA,]

Yht M's hud [And I'm not!]

{Duke seems slightly annoyed by the chant. He moves away. Wakka, elated by the sight of Duke, follows him. Duke lies down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water; Wakka, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again.}

Duke: Come on, will you cut it out? {Wakka, laughing, is doing random acrobatics blitzball move nearby.}

Wakka: Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! {laughs}

{Duke starts walking away. Wakka follows.}

Duke: Creepy little Spira-player. Will you stop following me? Who are you?

Wakka: {In front of Duke, then right in his face.} The question is: Whooo... are you?

Duke: {Startled, then sighing} I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure.

Wakka: Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret.

Dryhg oui jano silr

Squash ybnelud

Oui'na y Spira

Yht M's hud

Duke: Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?

Wakka: It means you are a stupid spira - and I'm not. {laughs}

Duke: {Moving away} I think... you're a little confused.

Wakka: {Magically in front of Duke again} Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are.

Duke: {Irritated, sarcastic} Oh, and I suppose you know?

Wakka: Sure do; you're Auron's boy. ... Bye!

{Duke is surprised by this revelation. Wakka disappears off stage right.}

Duke: Hey, wait!

{Duke chases after him. When we catch up. Wakka is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.}

Duke: You knew my father?

Wakka: {Monotone} Correction- I know your father.

Duke: I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago.

{Wakka leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area.}

Wakka: Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Wakka, he knows the way. Come on!

{Wakka leads Duke through the brush. Duke has trouble keeping up due to his size. The music slips into African chant.}

Wakka: Don't dawdle. Hurry up!

Duke: Hey, whoa. Wait, wait.

Wakka: Come on, come on.

Duke: Would you slow down?

{Wakka is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of Duke, laughing hollowly and whooping. Duke struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Wakka appears with his hand held up right into Duke's face.}

Wakka: STOP!

{Wakka motions to Duke near some reeds.}

{He parts the reeds and points past them with his blitz staff.} Wakka: Look down there.

{Duke quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at.}

Duke: {Disappointed sigh} That's not my father. That's just my reflection.

Wakka: Noo. Look harder.

{Wakka motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Duke's reflection; they resolve into Auron's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard.}

Wakka: You see, he lives in you.

{Duke is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Auron is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.}

Auron: {Quietly at first} Duke Fleed . . .

Duke: Father?

Auron: Duke, you have forgotten me.

Duke: No. How could I?

Auron: You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Duke. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the moonlight among the Circle of Life.

Duke: How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.

Auron: Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king.

{Close up of Duke's face, tears in his blue eyes, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of Auron starts to fade.}

Auron: Remember who you are.

{Auron is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Duke runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image.}

Duke: No. Please! Don't leave me.

Auron: Remember...

Duke: Father!

Auron: Remember...

Duke: Don't leave me.

Auron: Remember . . .

{Duke is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Wakka approaches.}

Wakka: What was THAT? {laughs} The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?

Duke: Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing.

Wakka: Ahhh. Change is good.

Duke: Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long.

{Wakka hit Duke on the head with his blitz staff.}

Duke: Oww! Jeez- What was that for?

Wakka: It doesn't matter; it's in the past! {laughs}

Duke: {Rubbing head} Yeah, but it still hurts.

Wakka: Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it.

{He swings at Duke with his staff again. This time Duke ducks.}

Wakka: Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?

Duke: First, I'm gonna take your staff.

{Duke tosses Wakka's staff to the side.}

Wakka: No, no, no, no! Not the stick!

{As Wakka picks up his staff, Duke starts running off.}

Wakka: Hey, where are you going?

Duke: {Shouting back} I'm going back!

Wakka: Good! Go on! Get out of here! OH HA HA HA HA! WOOOO! WOOOOOOO! {laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky.}

* * *

{Camera switch to Sonic and Joey sleeping. Sonic is curled up on Joey; Joey is lying on his back. Both are snoring. In his snore. Usagi approaches and taps Sonic with a finger.}

Usagi: Hey. Hey, wake up.

{Sonic wakes up and see a huge blue eyes in his view. He starts screaming and Joey joins in.}

Sonic and Joey: Aaaaaaaaghh!

Usagi: It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME.

Sonic: Don't ever do that again! Female sailor, oy!

Usagi: Have you guys seen Duke?

Sonic: {Holding a hand to his head} I thought he was with you.

Usagi: He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?

{We hear Wakka's laugh; he's sitting in a tree above them.}

Wakka: Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king... has returned.

Usagi: {Quietly} I can't believe it. {louder, amazed} He's gone back.

Sonic: Gone back? What do you mean. {Looks where Wakka was; Wakka is now gone} Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the Spira-Man?

Usagi: Duke Fleed's gone to challenge Sephiroth.

Sonic: Who?

Usagi: Sephiroth.

Joey: Who's Sephiroth?

Usagi: It's his uncle.

Sonic: The Spira-man's his uncle?

Usagi: No! Duke Fleed's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king.

Sonic and Joey: Ohhh.

 **To be continue...**


	9. Duke Fleed's Return

Chapter 8: Duke Fleed's Return

* * *

{With accompanying music (a restatement of the "Busa" theme), we see a far shot of Duke charging full speed across the desert. A layover is faded in of Duke's feet pounding the sand.}

{Duke slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the black eclipse that shaded behind the white moon surrounded the castle, a look of determination, even fury, appears on Duke's face.}

Usagi: Duke Fleed, wait up! {She trots up next to him on the ledge} ...It's awful, isn't it?

Duke: I didn't want to believe you.

Usagi: What made you come back?

Duke: I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?

Usagi: I will.

Duke: It's gonna be dangerous.

Usagi: {Quoting young Duke} Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha.

Sonic: I see nothing funny about this.

Duke: Sonic? Joey? What are you doing here?

Joey: {Bowing} At your service, my liege.

Sonic: Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?

Duke: Yes, Sonic; this is my home.

Sonic: Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Duke Fleed, if it's important to you, {bows} we're with you to the end.

{Duke smiles appreciatively. Nice scene with the four of them on the ledge viewing the work ahead of them.}

* * *

{Camera switches to Duke. Usagi, Sonic, and Joey sneaking up to the edge of castle. From behind a log, they observe close up the hordes of mavericks.}

Sonic: Mavericks. I hate mavericks. {To Duke, whispering} So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?

Duke: Splendid bait.

Sonic: Good idea. {Realizing} Heeey.

Duke: Come on, Sonic- you guys have to create a diversion.

Sonic: {Incredulous} What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?

{Camera switch to Sonic in a hula outfit. The music sung is The Hawaiian War Chant much like the Spike Jones arrangement. Joey was holding a cards and other stuff of jewels and golden coins. Jungle drum riff.}

Sonic: Luau!

If you're wont for a hunk of homing and shining thing

take my buddy Joey's cards because he is a dork

Come on draw and pick up

It's not hard works

All you have to do is get at booty

{Parenthetical parts are Joey singing.}

Aaaare you achin'

(Yup, yup, yup)

Foooor some taking?

(Yup, yup, yup)

Heeee's got good one

(Yup, yup)

You could be good booty too.

Oy!

Sonic and Joey: Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

{They run off screaming to lead some of the mavericks away. Duke and Usagi make it by.}

Duke: Usagi, you find my mother and rally the female maidens. {determinedly} I'll look for Sephiroth.

* * *

{Duke is making his way up Moon Castle. Sephiroth calling his mother causes him to pause and watch.}

Sephiroth: KITANA!

{Kitana ascends Castle's main enter. The mavericks snap at her. She only glares disdainfully at them.}

Kitana: Yes, Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job.

Kitana: {Calmly} Sephiroth, there is no treasure. The people have moved on.

Sephiroth: No. You're just not looking hard enough.

Kitana: It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Moon Castle.

Sephiroth: We're not going anywhere.

Kitana: Then you have sentenced us to death.

Sephiroth: Then so be it.

Kitana: {Disgusted, amazed} You can't do that.

Sephiroth: I'm the king. I can do whatever I want.

Kitana: If you were half the king Auron was you would nev -

{Sephiroth hits Kitana with his fist, knocking her to the ground.}

Sephiroth: I'm ten times the king Auron was!

Duke: LEAVE HER ALONE!

{Duke appears on the ledge, yelling at Sephiroth loudly. He leaps out and runs to his mother. Sephiroth mistakes Duke as Auron and is understandably frightened.}

Sephiroth: Auron? No. You're dead.

{Kitana awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes him as Auron as Sephiroth did.}

Kitana: Auron?

Duke: No. It's me.

Kitana: {Delighted} Duke Fleed? You're alive? {Confused} How can that be?

Duke: It doesn't matter; I'm home.

 **To be continue...**


	10. The Final Battle and The New King

Chapter 9: The Final Battle and The New King

* * *

Sephiroth: {Confused} Duke...? {back in form} Duke Fleed! I'm a little surprised to see you, {giving the gangs above him an angry look} alive...

{On the word "alive," Anna, Kano and Yamazaki gulp audibly and slink into the shadows.}

Duke: {As Kitana looks on with some maids} Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.

Sephiroth: {Backing into a wall, apologetic} Oh, Duke, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom...

Duke: ...Are no longer yours. Step down, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? {pointing to the horde of mavericks on the balcony above} They think I'M king.

{Usagi appears with the rest of the sailor guardians.}

Usagi: Well, we don't. Duke Fleed is the rightful king.

Duke: The choice is yours, Sephiroth. Either step down or fight.

Sephiroth: Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Duke?

Duke: That's not gonna work, Sephiroth. I've put it behind me.

Sephiroth: Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?

Usagi: Duke, what is he talking about?

Sephiroth: {Delighted} Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Duke Fleed, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Auron's death!

{Sephiroth's last line causes the female maidens to start. All are concentrating on Duke.}

Duke: {Steeling himself, then taking a step forward} I am.

{Kitana approaches her son.}

Kitana: {With much grief} It's not true. Tell me it's not true.

Duke: {Regretfully} It's true.

Sephiroth: You see! He admits it! Murderer!

{Lightning crashes behind Sephiroth's head to punctuate the line.}

Duke: No. It was an accident.

{Sephiroth walks around and around Duke as he accuses him; very nicely done animated rotation.}

Sephiroth: If it weren't for you, Auron would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?

Duke: No.

Sephiroth: {Severely} Then... you're... guilty.

Duke: No. I'm not a murderer.

Sephiroth: Oh, Duke, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!

{Sephiroth has been backing Duke up the length of Moon Castle. After his last sentence, Duke slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his hands. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.}

Usagi: Duke Fleed!

{Sephiroth sits back and pretends to think.}

Sephiroth: Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died.

{Sephiroth grabs Duke with his nails as he did Auron. He whispers into Duke's ear.}

Sephiroth: And here's MY little secret: I killed Auron.

{Duke has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Sephiroth on his back. Sephiroth is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken.}

Duke: NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!

Sephiroth: No, Duke, please.

Duke: Tell them the truth.

Sephiroth: Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!

{Duke starts to choke Sephiroth.}

Sephiroth: All right. All right. {quietly, venomously} I did it.

Duke: So they can hear you.

Sephiroth: {Grudgingly, but clear} I killed Auron!

{Usagi starts towards Sephiroth, the mavericks attack Duke in a wall of sword. The female guardians join in. We see Joey and Sonic come in. Sonic is charging with super speed attack. Mavericks are flying everywhere.}

Joey: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!

Sonic: 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!

{Bowling strike sound effect as mavericks fly. Wakka kick a maverick off Duke. Camera switch to him; with a battle scream, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Wakka is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects.}

Wakka: {As he hits various mavericks} WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!

{Camera switch to Sonic running from Anna. He runs into the dungeon. Tails spots him. Sonic runs into his cage for safety from the mavericks.}

Tails: Let me out! Let me out!

Sonic: Let me in! Let me in! {To the mavericks, pleading} ... Ple-he-hease don't kill me.

{Joey appears at the dungeon's entrance.}

Joey: Leave him alone!

Kano: Hey, who said the madman?

Joey: Are you talking to me?

Sonic: Uh oh. They called him a madman.

Joey: Are you talking to me?!

Sonic: Shouldn't 'a done that.

Joey: ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!

Sonic: Now they're in for it.

Joey: They CALL me... MIIISTER WHEELER! AAAAAHHH!

{Joey charges and drives the gangs off.}

Sonic: Take that! And that! {etc.}

Kano: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ...

Joey: Take that! And that! {etc.} You yellow belly...

Tails: Take that, you stupid... {etc.}

{They start the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant. The scene switches to Duke chasing Sephiroth up to the high point of castle. Sephiroth runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Duke leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Sephiroth is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Duke's mercy.}

Duke: {Quietly, severely} Murderer.

Sephiroth: Duke Fleed, Duke Fleed. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you.

Duke: You don't deserve to live.

Sephiroth: But, Duke, I am... ah... {unsure of his tactic} family. It's the mavericks {regaining composure} who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!

{Anna, Kano and Yamazaki are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at Sephiroth's betrayal.}

Duke: Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie.

Sephiroth: What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?

{ingratiating grin}

Duke: No, Sephiroth. I'm not like you.

Sephiroth: {Greatly relieved} Oh, Duke, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything.

Duke: {Gravely, with deep anger} Run. Run away, Sephiroth. And never return.

Sephiroth: Yes. Of course. As you wish... {looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals} ...your Majesty! {Sephiroth swipes the coals into Duke's face.}

Duke: {With a cry of surprise and pain.} ARGH! Ah! Ungh!

{Duke hands the coals away as Sephiroth leaps and attacks.}

{There is a fight in slow motion. Both Sephiroth and Duke land heavy blows. Duke gets knocked on his back. Sephiroth leaps through the flames at him. Duke gathers courage and uses Sephiroth's momentum in a "judo throw" similar to Usagi's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge. Sephiroth tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Kano, Anna and Yamazaki approaching and smiles. Yamazaki has a very angry look on his face.}

Sephiroth: Ahh, my friends.

Anna: Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!

Kano: Yeah, that's what I heard.

Kano and Anna: Ryuji?

Yamazaki: {Laughs evilly}

Sephiroth: {Very nervous} No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!

{The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of mavericks closes on and devours Sephiroth. Rain opens up and douses the fire. Duke comes down and greets his mother and Usagi. Wakka motions for Duke to ascend Moon Castle as king. Duke starts up and pauses to hug Wakka as his father did.}

Wakka: It is time.

{Very majestically, he ascends through the rain. Music is strong. Through a hole in the clouds we can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly.}

Auron: Remember . . .

{Duke's expression gains confidence and strength. He yells at phrase.}

Duke: DUKE FLEEEEEEEEED!

{The maidens cheer out in joy. Time switch to the Moonlight Kingdom in full bloom again. Cue "Busa" theme:}

BS: Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]

Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]

Busa le lizwe [Rule this land]

Bus-busa ngo xolo [Rule, rule with peace]

{Obscured verse}

MS: Se-fi-le

Baba ti-tabo

Maye babo

Busa lomhlaba [Rule this land]

BS: {Obscured verse}

MS: He!

Se-fi-le

Busa Duke! Busa Duke! [Rule Duke! Rule Duke!]

Ubuse ngo xolo [You must rule with peace]

Ubuse ngo thando [You must rule with love]

Ubuse ngo xolo [You must rule with peace]

Ubuse ngo thando [You must rule with love]

Ubuse ngo xolo [Rule with peace]

{Duke, Sonic, Joey, and Usagi are on Moon Castle. Tails flies up to the point. Sonic, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All the groups of herds are there and making noise as in the presentation of Duke.}

BS: Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

MS: (ngw' enamabala-wa)

Full Chorus:

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

Circle of... Liiife

{Wakka appears, holding Elise, a new birth-born. He lifts her to present her to the crowd. Bass drum hit and black out to title in red lettering as in the beginning. The Circle is completed.}

{BOOM}

 **THE END!**

That's all, folks! Please review and thank you for reading! See you the next story!


End file.
